I Dream Of You
by qualls1
Summary: Since I suck at this... um... HxM Hiruma has a strange dream about Mamori that he might just wish happened. Might need to be rated M but I doubt it. Enjoy!- Q1
1. Visits

For a little heads up, my friend designed this story thanks to a dream she had and or vision.

Disclaimer: I don't own eyeshield 21.

* * *

The full moon shown into his room through his glass pain window. It covered Hiruma Yoichi and seemed to shield him from the outer world. He stared at it rather sleepily. Was he imagining? No his vision was blurry and he was drunk.

Footsteps could be heard coming to his college dorms door. They were slow and steady as if whoever belonged to them was in some sort of trance. He sat up a bit.

The door casually opened.

"Hey-!" he snarled if he had not seen who it was. Mamori Anezaki stood rather lifeless at the door.

"**** manager! What the**** are you doing here?!" he hissed sitting up.

"I came here on my own will." She stated simply. He tched and started to stand if not she pushed him back on the bed. How did she get there so fast?! She landed on top of him and stratled him. His eyes widened.

She closed in on him, sucking on his bottom lip. He groaned and kissed her back. She unlocked their lips with a little grunt of disapproval from him.

" Yoichi… Yoichi… Yoi-"

"_GASP!!!" _ he awoke with a start. There was no freaking way he had just dreamt all of that. Being drunk. Her coming on her own accord. Her… graaa! Are you freakin serious?!?

He slammed his head onto his pillow and groaned. Footsteps came again up the hall his eyes darted to the door handle as it turned. Mamori rushed into the room. You've gotta be kidding me.

"Hiruma! I heard you groan and became worried. Are you alright?" she asked.

She darted over to his side.

"God, will you stop mothering with every **** breath already?!" he snapped. She pulled herself away like a dog that had just taken a huge hit to the head.

"Oh shut up Hiruma! And don't curse, it's wrong!" she hissed. Soon they were back to their normal fights. He was in the lead like always yet she had this little thing about her that kept her up. That's when she tripped over Ceberus. She stumbled onto him and he fell back with her on top of him.

THUMP!

"**** manager!" he hissed. The pain of her weight almost crushed him. She didn't really weigh a thing but she still wasn't all that too comfortable. She raised her chin up to face him. her cheeks where flush and he got a sudden strike of dachafue.

"Hiruma I-" she started but he stopped her.

"Say my name."

"Wha-" she stuttered.

"Say my real name. I just wanna hear you say it."

"What happens after I say it?" she asked.

"You'll see…"

"Whatever you say Yoichi." She smiled. She liked his name on her tongue. It seemed right.

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor with him on top.

"So why really did you come to my dorm?" he asked. his trademark smile lining his sharp features. He smelled so good. His shampoo was so masculent. What was it about guy shampoos that made them so… tempting?!

She never really got to answer. His lips smoothed over hers. She gasped into his mouth. That really turned him on. His tongue darted into her mouth and played with hers. It was like a game of territory. She was on top of him again.

Gak!

_**AIR!**_ They broke it quickly and breathed in the air that they need so very badly.

"So… we're… gonna be late… for classes tomorrow I guess…." She panted.

He laughed and pulled her to where she was eye to eye with her.  
"Who said we were… *pant* … going to class?"

Kekekeke!

* * *

Keep in mind that this was not my story and that my friend told me what to write. If you like it, I'll tell her. Thank you so much for reading.


	2. Movies suck

Okay , last time I said that my friend wrote the last one, well on this one I wrote the rest and they are all different. The chapters do not continue each other unless they have the little #? Sign. So enjoy and review please cause I love to hear from the experts.

Disclaimer: I no own eyeshield 21.

* * *

Okay so here I am… buying movie tickets for some stupid movie I don't even want to watch. The candy sucks. The popcorn is stale. And to be quite serious, I didn't want to spend my Friday nights watching blue people run around with arrows.

But once I and she got seated and more violent parts showed up, we squeezed hands…. She would dig here head into my chest and never let me go. I felt her small heart beating against mine. The movie was way more realistic than I thought it would be. She was altogether freaked out. I was really enjoying myself.

This is not a date. It is simply a day off. And we just happened to feel like spending it together like we do most things now. She began to mean more and more every day.

I decided to walk her home to assure her safety. She was beautiful, even I knew that….

When we reached her front door step I felt a wave of `Hiruma! You're so off character tonight!` wash over my mind. It made me grit my teeth. She turned and smiled. Settling my jaw now.

"Thank you Hiruma- kun." She smiled deeper. I scowled at those pink lips. So… full.

"Hn… oh yeah, Hate you." I snickered, flashing my teeth demonically. She didn't flinch yet blushed.

She leaned in close and whispered near his left cheek, "I love you too, Hiruma-kun."

She lightly kissed my soft flesh and let it linger. Had someone spiked her soda? Nasty. Yet the whole ordeal was so… warming. So soothing so and calming. I like it.

She let it go and went inside. I absently lifted my hand to touch the skin that she so shamelessly violated. Mamori. Was she really doing this… for a purpose?

Any way I was pretty sure that I liked movies now. Kekekeke….

* * *

Oh my god that was so OOC for Hiruma! I'm so sorry! I don't really believe in cursing but I sometimes do the little star button… anyway there you go and another chapter is coming!


	3. Crashed

Alrighty! Let's get this party started! This one is kinda sad… so you know feel free to tell about your feelings.

Disclaimer: I don't own eyeshield 21. Not yet maybe! Kekekek! Bring it on! I shall make Hiruma love Mamori! Kekekekekekekekeke!

* * *

Lights. Sounds. Panic. Screams… my name? who… H-Hiruma-kun? Yes… where was I? Save me… Hiruma.

**HOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

`Oh god. This is it. I'm going to die now. I… I love you so much…Hir-`

Pushing. Falling. More panic. More pain. Wait… pain? Blood. Not mine though.

…

…

Hiruma.

….

…

…

HIRUMA.  
…

…

…

"HIRUMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, getting up from my spot on the pavement. No, oh god, no…

The truck stopped and the driver got out in stunned fear. Shock keeping him from talking. I turned to him, about to yell for an ambulance but no sound left my dried, clinched throat. He…was Hiruma…was Yoichi… _dead?_ The thought made me want to throw up. It made me want to roll into a ball and wake from this nightmare. A world without Hiruma was like a world without the moon. Without the rain. Without the coldish breeze that kept you in contact with reality. He was… he was that shadow that catches your eyes. He was that fear in the back of your mind. Hiruma._ My_ Hiruma.

"Yoichi…" I sobbed, sending pain throbbing down my throat. Please lord, if anything, let us get to the hospital in time. Red and blue lights flashed as an ambulance pulled in. I didn't take my gaze off him. His face calmed and sleepy looking. Why him? I mean, he has done some really stupid things, but this wasn't the right ending for him. He had dreams. He had to live. He just had to.

I wrapped my arms around his face, protecting it from the light. I wouldn't let anyone but the medics near him, even on the ride there. I had been told to stay in the hospital waiting room.

This was all my fault. If I hadn't have been acting so stupid, running up to Suzuna to talk to her even though she had stopped, and I didn't. He had came out of nowhere. He was swift and smooth. He had taken that hit and it should have been me. Suzuna had assured me that that car would have killed me. But I don't believe that made it any more fair. He was so much stronger… that'll I'll proudly admit.

"Ms. Anezaki… it is time for you to sleep… would you like to be-"

"Can I sleep in his room? Is he well? Will he live? Is there anything else he needs?" I hammered the poor attendant down to a pulp.

"Ano… um would you prefer to stay with him?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes." I answered surely. He merely nodded in understandment.

* * *

"Hiruma?" I asked his sleeping form. I knew no answer would be given. Hiruma….

I hadn't noticed how close of my face was to his. So close, I could just lean in (She slowly started doing as she thinks) and….

Lips. Heart beats. Love. Oh yes, lots of love….

My face grew hot. I felt his breathing settle and his lips, unconsciously part. I gasped slightly as I touched his tongue. I was taking advantage of him. I didn't want that. I slowly pulled away from him. His breathing was still faintly ragged. He squeezed his eyes a bit.

What have I done? Am I in love with the demon? Maybe so… the thought made me smile. Yes very much in love. I ran my hand along his cheek and saw that it calmed him. Hiruma….

* * *

So tell me, how was dis one? And no, I will not carry on with it. I just feel better moving on. you know? R&R.


	4. Drunken Temptations

Okay this is just one that I hope you enjoy!

Slightly rated M

Disclaimer: never will I ever own it so calm down.

* * *

Hiruma never saw it coming. So she was drunk and laying on the table what could that mean? Just that. So how was he supposed to know that she was soon to jump on him as he tried to wake her up? He couldn't that's right!

"What the ****?!" he yelled as she pulled him down on her. She giggled dumbly and licked his jaw line, making him shudder. His hands were firmly pressed on the table. He just didn't know what to do. She slowly unbuttoning his shirt and ran her hands on his smooth chest. She trailed hot kisses to his mouth.

"G-Get away!!" he yelled. She whimpered and grabbed at this belt. "MANAGER!!!!" he yelled. She was really seducing him. He could hear his heart beating. A tight scowl lingered on his lips. She reached for him again, and this time he didn't stop her. That small part of his mind was screaming, `what are you doing? Just fall into her! You know you love her!` but his mind was wrong! He would not allow himself to love. Especially the manager!

But her tongue was already in his mouth and he was already sucking the alcohol off of her lips. She tasted so good after that. His hands roamed her bare back, feeling her curves. He left her mouth to send wet kisses along her jaw and to suck on her ear lobe. She moaned, sending vibrations along his throat.

This was so wrong. It really was. His hands positioned her so that he could move above her. She clawed at the rest of his shirt. It landed on the floor with a silent _fwap_ sound. And that was where he was cutting the line. He wasn't gonna take advantage of this drunk slut in front of him. No matter how tempting it was. No matter how much he wanted it. And he did.

"Mamori…*pant* we can't do this…." He reasoned. She pouted and tried to unbuckle his pants. "NO!" he argued. She stopped and looked up at him all silly like. "What Yoichi? I just want you to kiss me. What if we play a game?" she teased and dared. He felt his heart skip seven beats on just what kind of game she wanted to play.

But either way, he picked her up and carried her to the sofa, where once more, she attempted to pull him in on her. But he resisted. And by the time he got her to go to bed, he was very proud of himself for doing just that.

Then something really bad struck his mind, he couldn't sleep.


End file.
